We Meet Once Again
by akxshi
Summary: First-year, Akimura Akari, has moved to Kyoto. As she moved to Kyoto and started attending Rakuzan High, she didn't really expect that she'll be going to the same school as the former Teikō Basketball Captain, Akashi Seijūrō. Will she survive with the emperor around?
1. プロローグ (Prologue)

プロローグ (Prologue)

\- - Akari's POV: - -

I, Akimura Akari, was a first-year. I was really nervous at the thought of moving to a new city that was pretty far away from Tokyo. Apparently, I know people who do live in this city. I am also pretty shocked that I got accepted into one of the most prestigious high schools in Japan. _That _high school was located in _Kyoto_, which lies the distingushed school, _Rakuzan High_.

I'm glad that I know _one_ _relative_ that attends Rakuzan. He's a second-year and he's also really hyperactive. I'm not even close to the guy. Heck, I haven't even met him yet. _Now_, off to find him. It _might or might not _be that hard to find him, but I'm _positive_ that I'll find him in the end anyway.

\- - Third-Person POV: - -

After walking past the school gates and receiving her schedule from the office, Akari went to find her so-called _relative_. She looked to the left and to the right. She even scanned the whole place. She got very confused and started thinking about her _relative's_ appearance.

"Hmm, let's see..." Akari began to think.

_I remembered from the photo Father gave me that the guy has a strawberry-blond type of hair color.. He also had green eyes in the photo... He also had that snaggle-tooth in that picture.. _Akari thought. Then she started seeing someone who looked familar to what she had described.

_Wait.. _Akari looks in that direction with wide eyes. _Strawberry-blond.. Green eyes... Snaggle tooth.. THAT'S HIM!_ She then began approaching him. It seems like he was with a group. He gazed at her shockingly when she stood right infront of him. He was deeply confused until he got a closer look.

"ARE YOU, HAYAMA KOTARŌ?!" Akari said with wide eyes. Kotarō's mouth gaped open. Kotarō looked at her with surprised eyes.

"ARE YOU, AKIMURA AKARI?!" Kotarō said, with a hint of shock. Everyone around them looked amused, except for _one_ person. They began to bow to each other.

Now everyone was just plain confused. They began smiling sheepishly. Everyone still looked at them confused.

"Everyone, this is my–"

"Your _girlfriend_? Kotarō, if you wanted to introduce your _girlfriend_, you could've done it a lot quieter–"

Kotarō facepalmed and spoke again.

_"No, Reo-nee! She's_ _not my girlfriend!"_ Kotarō exclaimed.

"Kotarō! Good job man!" One guy said and his hand hit Kotarō's back, hard, but in a friendly way. Kotarō winced.

"No, you muscle gorilla!" Kotarō said a bit loudly. _"For the last time, she's not my girlfriend!"_

Akari just stood there in silence, next to Kotarō knowing that she shouldn't interrupt a senpai's conversation. But there was _one person_ that _wasn't a senpai_. He was _in the same year as her!_ While everyone was arguing, the last guy was annoyed and began to speak. Suddenly, everything became quiet and the atmosphere became slightly colder. Then Akari realized something.

"_Kotar__ō_, if she's your girlfriend, then say she is. If it isn't, then say it isn't and state why before everyone will think she's your girlfriend." He said normally, but with a cold aura around him. Akari looked at him, shocked. Kotarō sighed.

"Okay–_for the last time_–she is _not_ my girlfriend." He stated. "She is my–she's my–step-sister." Kotarō finally said after all the interruptions. Akari began to eye-smile lightly.

"Recently, I found out that my Mother, and her Father, are going to be married to each other soon." He said. "My Mother just told me to keep on a look out for _someone_ in Rakuzan that looks like Akari–_with ash light-blond hair and brown eyes_. And now, that I've found her–well, more like she found me, now we've met." Kotarō began eye-smiling. Everyone began nodding. Akashi smirked in amusement. Then he began speaking again.

_"Akimura Akari huh?"_ Akashi said. "I haven't heard that name in a while."

Akari looked flustered. "I haven't seen you in a while either, _Akashi-kun_." She said and then turned away and began speaking again, still flustered.

"...I got to go to my classes. See you later, Kotarō–_nii_." Akari said and bolted away before he said anything. Kotarō gaped his mouth open.

_"Wow, she's already calling you Kotar__ō__-nii."_

― ― ― ― ― ― ―

_**Um, this is my first time writing a story here. I'm still kind of lost so... XD sumimasen! *bows***_

_**If this story sounds any similar to any other, then it is simply a coincidence.**_

_**I only create stories for fun, so there might be a lot of typos.**_

_**I'm sorry that this chapter is short. It's only the beginning! :3**_

_**Although I only create these stories for fun, I will not tolerate it if you "copy" this story in a way.**_

_**Thank you and have a happy lunar new year!**_

― ― ― ― ― ― ―


	2. 一 (One)

一 (One)

\- - Third-Person's POV: - -

Akari ran away out of their sight. She ran behind a tree and started leaning on it. She put her bag down and took some deep breaths.

_How.._ Akari thought._ I didn't know Akashi went to this school! Heck, I didn't even know he knew Kotarō–er–nii! Are they in some sort of club together?!_ Akari began thinking deeply.

_Wait.. I remembered Akashi played basketball in middle school... And I also remembered Father told me Kotarō-nii played basketball too! So then.. THEY'RE ON THE BASKETBALL TEAM TOGETHER?!_ At the thought of that, she widen her eyes.

_God.. I just hope I won't be in the same class as him.._ She thought. Akari then picked up her bag and sighed as she walked into the building.

\- - Akari's POV: - -

So I'm strolling through the hallways of Rakuzan High. No sign of Akashi at the moment. That's a good.

..I can't seem to find Classroom 1-A... I've even tried looking on the map, but it didn't help as much..

_GOD!_ I'm such an idiot! I should have asked Kotarō-nii for help! Instead, I just scrammed out of that place like a person who was about to witness a killing!

\- - Third-Person's POV: - -

Akari pulled out her phone and was about to text Kotarō, but he beat her to it.

_To: Akimura Akari_

_From: Hayama Kotarō-nii_

_"Aka-chan!"_

_Aka-chan? Well, that name isn't half-bad._ She thought.

_"Did you find your classroom yet?! If you need any help, just text me! :D - Kotarō-nii"_

Akari stood still for a moment and began texting back.

_To: Hayama Kotarō-nii_

_From: Akimura Akari_

_"Um.. Actually, I am lost. I can't seem to find Classroom 1-A. I don't want to ask anyone else for help, not just because they're strangers, so um, could you please help me? - Aka-chan"_ She sent the text message. Then she received a fast reply.

_To: Akimura Akari_

_From: Hayama Kotarō-nii_

_"OH! You're in Class 1-A?! I could help you get there! :D With the help of Akashi~ (^-^) - Kotarō-nii"_

_WITH THE HELP OF AKASHI?! OH HECK NO. She thought._

_To: Hayama Kotarō-nii_

_From: Akimura Akari_

_"KOTARŌ-NII, WHY AKASHI?! Why can't you help me instead T^T - Aka-chan"_

_To: Akimura Akari_

_From: Hayama Kotarō-nii_

_"Well, that's because Akashi's in Class 1-A. He might or might not be willing to help you, but you'll see if he does show up. - Kotarō-nii"_ Akari face-palmed.

_To: Hayama Kotarō-nii_

_From: Akimura Akari_

_"..you told him about it already?! WHY–HOW COULD YOU KOTARŌ-NII! Q_Q - Aka-chan"_

_To: Akimura Akari_

_From: Hayama Kotarō-nii_

_"Teehee. Well good luck with Akashi and finding your class! Bye bye little imōto-chan! (^-^) - Kotarō-nii"_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ She thought. _GOODNESS GRACIOUS! IT HAD TO BE HIM. Q_Q_

Once she put her phone away, she heard approaching footsteps.

_HOW THE HECK DID HE FIND ME IN LESS THAN 3 MINUTES?! THIS IS MADNESS! LORD HELP ME..._ She thought. Then he appeared right in front of her.

Akari was a lot shorter than Akashi. She was only standing at 5'0", while he– on the other hand–was standing at 5'8". Akashi smirked as his heterochromatic eyes glistened.

_"Well, Akari.."_ He said. "Don't just stand there. Let's go to class." He turned away and began walking to class with his hands in his pockets.

Akari–confused–nodded also knowing that she can't defy him–began walking behind him.

_God.. Is he actually doing this?.._ She thought. Then while she was walking, someone bumped into her and she ended up dropping most of the books she was carrying. Akashi turned around as he heard the loud crash.

_Are you serious..._ Akari pouted at the thought and began picking up her books. What she didn't notice was that Akashi was helping her until he held out the books to her. She was flustered and took them from him. He got up after.

_I'm such a klutz... I hope he won't notice that in the future... X_X_

"..t-thanks.." She said as her face got more red by the second. Akari then got up.

"You should be a lot more careful next time." Akashi said. He turned around and began walking again. Akari caught up to his pace.

"We're here." Akashi simply implied and walked in and sat in his seat. Akari stood in front of the classroom and introduced herself.

"H-hello, my name is Akimura Akari. Nice to meet you all!" She said and bowed.

"Okay Akimura-san, your seat will be behind–" The teacher began scanning the room, and noticed an empty seat.

"–your seat will be behind Akashi-san." She said. Akari kept a poker-face on, but deep down–she was really surprised.

"_Um_, okay." Akari replied. She walked past Akashi–who was side-glancing her, but she didn't notice and sat down in the seat behind him.

After a few hours of learning, it was finally lunch time. Akari was too busy organizing everything that she forgot she was wearing her glasses. Akashi–turned around, looked at her and was actually surprised by how neat she was, but he didn't show it. Heck, Akari didn't even notice him turning around, until he spoke.

"_So_–_Akari_, do you want to join me for lunch?" He asked plainly. Akari stopped what she was doing and was alarmed by the sudden invite.

_Oh god... Great now I can't deny for who knows what will happen... T_T_ She thought.

_"Um, sure?"_ She said, confused. He then got up out of his seat and waited by the door-frame. Akari began cleaning up all the papers and placed them back into her bag neatly. Akashi gestured for her to go out of the room first as he went out after. All the people were giving Akari looks, but she didn't care. Akashi then started a conversation.

"I see that you and Kotarō are soon-to-be siblings." He said, emotionless. Akari nodded in response.

"Yeah. You see–my father went on a trip to Kyoto, and that's when he met Kotarō-nii's mother." She stated and Akashi nodded. Then he spoke again.

"_By the way,_ you look nice with glasses." He said without looking at her.

Good thing he wasn't looking because Akari's face had noticeable shade of pink on her cheeks.

_Holy crap.. Did Akashi Seijūrō just compliment me?!_ She thought.

Then they approached the place where Akashi and the regulars of the basketball team wanted to eat lunch at.

"AKA-CHAN!" Kotarō said and gave her a light hug. Akari was shocked by the sudden hug, but smiled a few seconds later. Then a person came out.

"_Well, if you guys are going to be siblings, you might as well know that Kotarō is a hugger and childish."_ He stated.

_"Reo-nee!"_ Kotarō cried. Akari was on the verge of laughing, but kept a poker-face on knowing that Akashi was around.

"Yeah, I know he is. Father told me lots of things about him." Akari said and eye-smiled.

At this moment, Akashi–who was looking–was actually flustered at the sight of seeing Akari smile. He then took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

_"Excuse me._ I need to go somewhere. I will be back later." Akashi said. Everyone nodded in acknowledgement and he disappeared off to somewhere.

_"Well, Reo-nee,_ introduce yourself!" Kotarō said with a hyperactive tone.

_"I'm Mibuchi Reo. Nice to meet you."_ He said with a light smile.

"Nice to meet you too, _Mibuchi-senpai!"_ Akari said and bowed. Then another guy appeared.

_"Hey–um, Akimura–you don't happen to have some extra rice do you?"_ The another guy asked. Akari took out her bento box, and in the bento box was an extra small container with rice in it. She then offered it to him.

_"Thanks. I'll return the box after. I'm Nebuya Eikichi by the way!"_ He said. Then sat down somewhere and ate. Akari lightly laughed. Then she noticed another guy who was reading a light novel. He had grey hair and his appearance reminded her of a certain someone from middle school.

"Kotarō-nii–_who's that?"_ She asked. Kotarō looked in the direction she was looking at.

_"Oh_–him–that's _Mayuzumi Chihiro._ He's the third-year in our basketball team. Apparently–he enjoys reading light novels." Kotarō said. Akari nodded.

"I see." She replied.

_"Oh!_ Here's your small bento box back! Sorry for asking for it and then eating it." Eikichi said as he rubbed the back of his nape sheepishly. Akari laughed.

"It's fine, _Nebuya-senpai!_ I still have lunch to eat." Akari said and smiled. Eikichi nodded.

After that, everyone began eating their lunches peacefully.

Moments later, Akashi came back.

_"My apologizes._ I had to do something at the meeting. I forgot to mention it." He said calmly.

_Akashi Seijūrō? The so-called perfect Akashi Seijūrō forgetting something? Jeez I never heard of that before.._ Akari thought as she became confused. _I wonder why did he actually forget.._

"Oh, it's cool." Kotarō replied. Everyone was just as confused as Akari was. But they let it go anyway. Then they all started to head toward the gym with Akari tagging along.

After entering the gym, Akari's eyes sparkled. Kotarō chuckled and ruffled her hair.

_"Oi!_ Kotarō-nii! My hair!" Akari cried and began fixing it. Kotarō bursted out laughing.

"Now you guys really seem like siblings." Reo commented. Eikichi just smiled. Chihiro ignored them and continued to read his light novel silently. Kotarō just remembered something.

_"Oh!_ _Aka-chan!_ You should see my dribbling skills!" Kotarō said excitingly and ran to the stand to get a basketball. Kotarō held the ball first and got into ready-position.

"...you might want to cover your ears though.." He said and then smiled innocently. Then he began to dribble the ball.

The loud vibrations coming from the basketball filled the court, but no one other than Akari (because the other members already saw it coming and has gotten used to it) was impressed.

Then the lightning sparks came. He dribbled the ball and jumped for a lay-up. The basketball made it into the hoop. Kotarō picked up the ball and with his other hand he smiled and gave Akari a thumbs-up.

"What you just witnessed was–_the Lightning Dribble,_ by _Hayama Kotarō_ aka, _Second-year senpai_, _Rakuzan's Regular, Small Forward #7!_" Kotarō shouted with pride. Akari laughed lightly.

"Wow, Kotarō-nii. That was awesome!" Akari said while her brown eyes were glistening. Kotarō smiled. Then a question popped into his mind.

"Aka-chan, do you play basketball?" He asked.

"Um, no. Sometimes if I'm lucky my shots would go in." She stated and Kotarō nodded. He then passed the ball to Akari and apparently she caught it. Kotarō smirked, impressed. Akashi was also surprised that she actually caught the ball.

"Wow, you actually caught the ball. Nice reflex skills." Kotarō commented. Akari nodded and smirked.

She put her bag down and began dribbling toward the center of the court with the fingers on her right hand. She dribbled to the high-post area and shot the ball. Surprisingly, the ball made it in. Everyone looked at her, shocked.

_"See,_ the shot went in–I consider it lucky. For me, it's easier to shoot in the high-post area. It's probably because I believe that it's a lot easier to shoot from the middle." She stated. Then she dribbled again.

She dribbled the ball toward the right side of the hoop in the low post area, jumped up from her left leg and shot the lay-up with her right hand. Again, the shot was made into the hoop. This time, almost half of them were jaw-dropped. Then she dribbled the ball back and passed it back to Kotarō–who also had his jaw-dropped.

"That lay-up was also lucky. Most of the time I don't make any of those." She said and laughed.

"Aka-chan... I didn't know you knew the basics of basketball..." He said as he caught the ball. Akari rubbed the back of her nape.

"Don't mention it. Also, Kotarō-nii, please don't boost my confidence any longer." Akari joked and laughed after. She went back to pick up her bag.

Akashi–on the other hand–was actually impressed once again by Akari–but this time it was by the sight of her scoring–walked up to her.

"Akari, you should become the co-manager of the basketball team. You do score pretty well and you also know the basics of basketball." Akashi stated. Akari stared at him astonished, but she didn't not speak as he started talking again.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but please do not feel any pressure by this offer." He assured. She nodded in understanding. Then she flashed the precious smile that slowly made Akashi flustered deep inside.

_"Okay. _I'll think about it. Thank you, _Akashi-kun."_ She said and was about to leave the practice area. She waved to everyone and bidded them goodbye. Everyone around them was still shocked.

_Akari.. playing basketball and making her shots.. Wow.. and Akashi... telling her that it's okay for her to decide on her own and is not be forced to join... Wow... What a crazy day.._ Most of them thought.

― ― ― ― ― ― ―

_**Chapter 1! Check!**_

_**Sorry if I rushed through the chapter! I kind of lost got still!**_

_**Once again, I only write these stories for fun so there might be some typos.**_

_**Teehee~ Akari knew the basics of basketball. :3**_

_**Wow, am I making Akashi sound too OC? My bad! Q_Q His personality is slowly "changing"? :3 We'll see.**_

_**And wow Kotarō and Akari's relationship as siblings... It's so innocent. Kind of the opposite of my brother and I. xD lol not really.**_

_**Thank you for reading! :D**_

_**Again, I'm sorry if it's boring, not humorous, and has a butt load of typos. Thank you for understanding though. :)**_

_**I tried to make it a lot longer than the Prologue. If this chapter is too short, I'll try work on the next chapter a bit lot longer.**_

_**I think this story will mainly be in Third-Person's POV. I'm not that great at creating First-Person's POV, so I'm sorry. But although I'm not good at creating First-Person, there will be some First-Person's POV. xD**_

_**Again sorry and thanks for understanding! Omg I'm apologizing too much, if I keep it up I'll turn into Ryō Sakurai (Tōō's Shooting Guard). xD Naw, I'm kidding. :3**_

_**\- hxtsugaya**_

_**― ― ― ― ― ― ―**_


	3. 二 (Two)

二 (Two)

\- - - Akari's POV: - - -

I was walking on the way home. I kept thinking deeply once again.

_Akashi..asking me to become a co-manager? Well if he said co-manager, that would mean that there'll be another manager! Well, that's fine actually. But it's still kind of peculiar of him to ask me to become a co-manager so suddenly.. _I thought.

I was too immerse in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice that I bumped into someone. The person dropped their book–and that book happened to be a light novel. My eyes widened at my stupidity and I quickly picked up the book. I put the book out and began to bow many times after.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking!" I said as I kept bowing and apologizing. The figure looked down at me. He took the book he was reading back and began to speak.

_"It's fine."_ He stated. I then looked up and was shocked at who it was.

_Oh my god.. That's Mayuzumi Chihiro-senpai! _I thought and began to bow and apologize once again.

"Mayuzumi-senpai! I'm really sorry!" I said and bowed. He sighed.

"It's fine, really. You don't need to apologize anymore." Chihiro said while his blank, grey eyes stared down at me plainly. I then nodded and stopped. After that, he walked away while reading his light novel.

_That's the first encounter I had with Mayuzumi-senpai... At least I actually met the guy in a way.. _I thought and resumed on walking home.

\- - - Third-Person's POV: - - -

Akari finally reached home. She put her bag down on the floor of the living room and began stretching.

"Wow! A school day is already over!" She exclaimed and looked into the kitchen.

"Wow. The kitchen actually looks pretty good." She commented. She was about to go upstairs until her one vibrated. She stopped her tracks and took out her phone.

_To: Akimura Akari_  
_From: Hayama __Kotar__ō__-nii_

_"Hello im__ō__to-chan! Are you home yet? :D - Kotar__ō__-nii"_

Akari smiled and began texting back.

_To: Hayama Kotar__ō__-nii_  
_From: Akimura Akari_

_"Ah, yes. I just got home thank you ^-^ When will you come home, Kotar__ō__-nii? - Aka-chan"_

_To: Akimura Akari_  
_From: Hayama __Kotar__ō__-nii_

_"I will come home soon. :D And I will bring a guest with me. Not telling you who~ ^-^ - Kotar__ō__-nii"_

Akari pouted.

_To: Hayama Kotar__ō__-nii_  
_From: Akimura Akari_

_"Aww, why? I wanna know who it is! :c - Aka-chan"_

_To: Akimura Akari_  
_From: Hayama __Kotar__ō__-nii_

_"Well you'll see soon! It's a secret! :3 - Kotar__ō__-nii"_

_To: Hayama Kotar__ō__-nii_  
_From: Akimura Akari_

_"Okay, fine. See ya then, Kotar__ō__-nii! ^-^ - Aka-chan"_

Then their conversation ended with a ring from the doorbell. Akari put her phone back into her pocket and went to go answer the door.

"Hello–" Akari said and her eyes went wide.

Her step-brother and Akari Seijūrō was standing on her new door-step.

_WHAT THE JESUS! _Akari mentally screamed inside but cracked a smile outside.

"..please come in, Kotarō-nii and Akashi-kun." She said politely. They both took their shoes off and walked in. Kotarō was holding a skateboard.

"Welcome home, Kotarō-nii." Akari said to Kotarō and bowed. She also smiled. Kotarō smiled back and patted her shoulder lightly.

"Thank you, imōto-chan!" He said and dashed upstairs with his skateboard.

Things got awkward between Akari and Akashi.

"...welcome to my humble home, Akashi-kun." She said and bowed to him. Akashi's eyes glistened.

"Thanks. You have a nice place." He stated and then he began speaking some more.

"I'm here today because I heard that my Father will be here soon." He said. Akari was confused.

"Akashi-san is coming here today? Why?" She said. Akashi's eyes narrowed.

"Well, I heard that since our parents are close, they will have a meeting. I'm not quite sure why though." He stated honestly. Akari nodded.

"I see." She said.

Out of boredom, Akashi began scanning her and smirked. Akari blushed.

"Wow.. _You really _do look _different_ since middle school." He said.

"You don't look bad yourself, Akashi-kun." Akari stated, with an evidence of a shade of red on her cheeks. She turned away in embarrassment.

_Why on earth was he checking me out... Creepy.. . _Akari thought.

"...I-I'm going to see what Kotarō-nii is doing!" She shouted and quickly ran up the stairs skillfully before he could answer. She ran up to the entrance of and began knocking on his door.

"KOTARŌ-NIIIII!" Akari shouted while knocking on the door.

Kotarō answered the door with a piece of pocky in his mouth while he was holding a game controller.

"What is it?" He stated plainly.

"WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME ALONE WITH AKASHI?!" She shouted, but not to loud.

"Well, you seem interested in him so I thought some alone time would be good–" Kotarō stated but got cut off by Akari.

"BUT KOTARŌ-NII–" Akari got cut off by the doorbell. The door then opened.

"We're home! With Akashi-san!" The two people downstairs said in unison. Akari went down stairs and bowed.

"Welcome home, Mother and Father!" She said. They both smiled. Kotarō's mother hugged Akari while her father patted her head lightly.

"Today, Akashi-san is here because we are going to invite him and his family to our wedding!" They said in unison. Akari nodded but she was half-listening while she was busying looking at Akashi and his father speak to each other from an angle.

"Oh, _that's great__–__wait_–WHAT?!" She exclaimed in a whisper. They both smiled.

"Akashi-san is our close friend!" Kotarō's mother exclaimed then whispered something into Akari's ear.

_"I'm sure you'll get along with his son!" _She whispered. Akari winced.

"..I don't know..." Akari said confused. Her father winked at her and she facepalmed. Kotarō then ran downstairs happily.

"Waaa!~ Akashi is going~" Kotarō cheered but whined when Akari elbowed him in the stomach.

"Aka-chan! why'd you do that for?!" He said while holding his stomach.

"Because, Akashi going... god..." She muttered. Kotarō was confused.

"What do you have against him? I mean, don't you have those moments when–" Kotarō said right before his mouth was shut by Akari's hand.

"Oh! Looks like Kotarō-nii wants to play video games real quick! I'll be right back! Sorry for the inconvenience!" Akari said while dragging Kotarō upstairs quickly before the Akashi's saw. Then they ended up in the hallway upstairs.

"Okay, I'll explain everything." Akari said while Kotarō crossed his arms.

_"It all happened in middle school.." _Akari stated. Kotarō was listening deeply.

"I–_uh_–I had a thing–for Akashi.." She said while rubbing the back of her nape. Kotarō's brow rose in interest.

"...It basically happened at first sight–so don't you dare do or say something embarrassing Kotarō-nii!" She pouted and crossed her arms. Kotarō began laughing.

"Wow.. _I knew it. _Okay then. _But_ no promises!" He said and ran downstairs.

"Oi! KOTARŌ-NII!" She shouted after him and went back downstairs and cracked a smile.

"Sorry about that.." Akari said. "Kotarō-nii needed some sense knocked into him!" She said while smiling.

"Oi! Akari!" Kotarō said. "Was_ I _the _one _that_ needed _sense_ knocked _backinto_ me?"_ He said and smirked. Akari facepalmed.

_"Anyway_–you guys will need to go shopping for the wedding!" Their parents said in unison. Kotarō and Akari sighed.

_"What? You guys don't like shopping? Would you like us to pick it then__–__" _Kotarō's mother said. Kotarō and Akari began shaking their heads.

"No! We can pick it ourselves, Mother!" They said in unison. Akari's father then smiled.

"Okay then! We would have to be matching so–Kotarō will have to pick a blue tie to wear with a tuxedo–and Akari–you'll have to pick a grey/silver dress to wear with blue shoes." Kotarō's mother stated happily. They both nodded.

"Okay then."

Akari looked over to where Akashi and his father were. They finished speaking.

"My son and I will take our leave now. Thank you for inviting us into your wonderful home." Akashi's father said. Akashi nodded.

"It's no problem! You guys are welcomed anytime!" Kotarō's mom said. Akari's father nodded and smiled. Then they all bidded their goodbyes. Akari then went up into her room and sat down on her bed.

"God.. Why is life so difficult.." Akari said to herself. Then she heard a knock at the door. She got up and went to go answer it.

"Hey, Aka-chan." Kotarō said with a light smile. Akari stared at him blankly due to fatigue.

_"Yes_–how may I help you, Kotarō-nii?" She said tiredly.

"..would you like to have some ice cream mochi?" He asked with a bigger smile. Akari's eyes suddenly lit up at the words "ice cream" and "mochi."

_"OH YES_–I WOULD LOVE SOME KOTARŌ-NII!" She screamed happily while jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Then–go downstairs if you want some~" He said and jolted down the stairs. Akari trailed after him, like she was on cloud nine.

She looked on the kitchen table and there were various flavors of mochi shown.

"It's like–they're waiting to be devoured–BY MEEEEE~" Akari shouted with glee and stared at the many flavors of mochi.

"I AM ON CLOUD NINE! ALL HAIL DESSERTS!" She said and ran toward the table with a plate.

"But–_wait.. They're ice cream mochi..._ Shouldn't it have melted by now?" Akari asked with confusion in her tone.

"Well–yes, but we just took them out. It was in the freezer for a while." Her father answered. She nodded.

"Did you give any to the Akashi family?" She said. Her step-mother shook her head.

"They didn't want any." She stated. Akari nodded.

_Well... Then more for me! ^-^_ Akari thought and began eating some mochi.

― ― ― ― ― ― ―

_**Chapter 2. Done.**_

_**Teehee~ Akari bumped into Chihiro-senpai. :o**_

_**I'm sorry that it took me one week to update! It's actually going to take me one week to update one chapter because I am very busy with school and stuff.**_

_**Also, my wifi is down at the moment. I'm taking advantage of this time to type/write while it is down.**_

_**I'm really sorry! I'm currently using my phone wifi to update. I can't use the wifi until it gets fixed, which is in about 2 weeks.**_

_**Again I'm really sorry and it'll take me once every week, mainly on the weekends to update.**_

_**Thank you for understanding and for being patient.**_

_**Please understand that there'll be a lot of typos in this because I was rushing. I am also sorry that I just "threw" some random things into this.**_

_**Also, thank you for reading. Until next week! :)**_

_**-hxtsugaya**_

_**p.s. I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the previous one. I kind of ran out of ideas at the moment (hence I "threw" random things in.)I'll try type more in the next chapter! Pfft, I always say "try" but it doesn't work out as I thought it would be. :( The next chapter, Chapter 3, might be more based on Akashi, but I'm not quite sure yet. It's only a maybe! Keep that in mind.**_

_**Once again, thank you and I'm sorry. **_

_**This note is getting too long. Lol, thank you and goodbye! ^^**_

― ― ― ― ― ― ―


End file.
